Risk
by SayCheeseXD
Summary: Getting involved had been a risk. He knew. They both knew. But that didn't stop them and soon enough it had become too late. They had gone in too deep. And now he was the one suffering. KibaNaru, KibaHina. (Slash M/M)


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

Rated: M/R/NC17

**Warning: Language and Sexual Content**

Pairing: KibaNaru (KibaHina)

Summary: Getting involved had been a risk. He knew. They both knew. But that didn't stop them and soon enough it had become too late. They had gone in too deep. And now he was the one suffering.

Enjoy

* * *

**RISK**

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto stared at his reflection as he ran a palm through his short blonde tresses. He sighed as he picked up his toothbrush, ran it under cold water, added toothpaste and began one of his daily routines.

Like most people, it had become something of a habit for Naruto and something he took his time doing whenever he could. Brushing his teeth calmed him. It was meditative, a slow, thoughtless action. Something about the repetitive motion and the sound of the bristles scraping against his teeth made Naruto feel in control of his life; his universe.

But right now, he felt like he was spinning out of control. Because his bestfriend was getting married in three days and he should be happy. Ecstatic really. But memories crowded his mind and threatened to suffocate him with feelings he thought he had long since buried.

Getting involved had been a risk. He knew. They both knew. But that didn't stop them and soon enough it had become too late. They had gone in too deep. And now he was the one suffering.

The metallic taste in his mouth notified him that he had brushed his teeth a little harder than necessary. Naruto spat the pink tinted foam into the sink and ran it down the drain with cold water as he rinsed his mouth.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then leaned forward, blinking and breathing deeply. After a short pause consisting of him staring at his marble white sink, he forced himself to meet his own steady gaze; letting all the memories assault his conscious.

-0-

'You're drunk.' This was the fourth time Kiba had said that statement and frankly, Naruto was getting annoyed. He wasn't drunk. He knew he wasn't drunk. Sure he's feet refused to cooperate with is brain's demands, causing him to stumble a bit at times. But he still managed to get from point A to point B just fine.

'No I'm not!' He replied a little too loudly as he finally managed to sit on his couch after a few staggering attempts of bumping into furniture. It wasn't because he was drunk; his apartment was simply too dark to see.

'Whatever.' Kiba sighed as he moved away from the door and made his way to Naruto's kitchen. He had done this far too many times it had almost become routine. 'I'll just get you some water, yeah.' He wasn't expecting a reply but he receive an answering mumble from the couch anyway.

Naruto, like always, had gone a bit over the top with the sake. It had been Shikamaru's congratulatory party for being the first in their group of friends to rank Jounin. And the fact that he had earned the title at the young age of 18 had called for some celebration.

And celebrate they did. Especially Naruto.

That's why he was hardly responding to Kiba's jabs to his left ribs.  
'Wake up you dick before you die from dehydration.'

Kiba only received a weak swat to his hand and a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck off' for his efforts.

After a few more jabs and slaps, Naruto finally raised his head from the couch's arm with an irritated scowl and yanked the glass of water from Kiba's grip; downing the contents without spilling a drop.

'Happy?' Naruto croaked as he tried to make his eyes focus and his surroundings stop spinning.

'Very.' Kiba replied with a satisfied smirk that made Naruto want to ring his neck.

'How are you not drunk?' Naruto grumbled as he sat up, propping his elbows on his knees and laying his head in his palms. 'I swear you drank more than me.'

'Unlike some, I can hold my liquor well.'

'What are you trying to say!?' I'm not drunk!

'Sure...'

Naruto had had enough. That's why he jumped and tackled the little shit to the ground. With a hand tight around Kiba's neck, he's whole body crushed against the other boy as they hit the ground with a loud thud. The look on Kiba's face as he stared in shock was so ridiculous that Naruto wanted to laugh. But he didn't.

'Which part of I'm not drunk don't you understand?' Naruto whispered lowly, his words coming out sharp. Kiba's neck was so stiff that Naruto could see his the muscles contracted and his pulse drumming frantically.

However, despite his tense body, Kiba meet Naruto's eyes in a steady gaze. Before Naruto had the chance to question Kiba's silence, he was suddenly on his back; Kiba looming over him, blocking his view of the ceiling.

Naruto wanted to shout but one look at Kiba's face made him swallow his words. Kiba was looking at him with the same intensity that made heat rush to his cheeks.

'What?' Asked Naruto, his voice came out hoarse despite his efforts to appear unaffected. This was not the first time Kiba had looked at him like that and he had always struggled to understand the meaning behind the staring.

Kiba only leaned in closer. So close that their noses touched; he's eyes searching. 'Are you still drunk?'

Naruto swallowed. He's stomach had become suddenly warm. But he didn't answer the question. He was too scared his reply will come out as a jumbled mess. This was the first time in months they had been this close.

'Answer me.' Kiba whispered as he bumped his nose against Naruto's. Naruto was so overwhelmed by the heat radiating from Kiba's body and the dizziness inside his head that it took him longer than necessary to reply.

'Not anymore.' And he was telling the truth. He hadn't been since he drank the water.

'Good cause I want you to remember this time.'

Before Naruto could question what he had to remember, Kiba's lips were attached to his in a bruising clash. Naruto let out a startled choke in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth in protest but Kiba had his tongue there and everything was just blind panic.

Kiba crowded around him and pushed him further into the carpeted floor; one hand moved to the back of his head, pulling the hair making him gasp, whether from pain or pleasure, he didn't know.

'K-Kiba...wait.'

Kiba's lips moved down his jaw, towards his exposed neck and began suckling at the skin just below his ear, making his eyes flutter shut.

Lips brushed against his ear lobe and he couldn't stop the involuntary shudder. A cool hand found its way underneath his mesh T-shirt before a lone finger dipped inside the hem of his orange trousers, making his breath hitch.

'Tell me to stop.'

Instead of telling Kiba to stop, a strangled moan rose from his chest. Naruto definitely wanted it to stop but his his traitorous body was arching up to Kiba's touch.

'You can't deny that you want it Naruto.'

The rough squeeze to his his hip didn't leave much to speculate what 'it' was. And Naruto wanted it. A lot more than he should. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since the first time they kissed in a dingy alleyway three months before after a drunken night. He had tried to forget about it, assuming that the other boy had done the same as they never mentioned it. But he couldn't forget.

The tension between them and Kiba's weighted looks suggested that the other boy hadn't forgotten too. But he knew he they had to stop before they both regretted it. No matter how much they wanted it.

After a few struggled attempts to find his voice, Naruto finally managed to stutter out:

'Kiba, we can't.' His voice had come out a lot steadier than before, for which he was grateful for. The other boy seemed to sense the shift in Naruto's mood and Naruto felt his muscles tense against his.

'We can't do this Kiba.'

Naruto didn't need to elaborate on the why they couldn't continue. They both knew why. Whilst same sex relationships were not generally frowned upon in Konoha, they were highly uncommon as they were mostly kept secret. Shinobi had a duty to continue on the next generation of their lineage, and Kiba was no different. He was expected to continue on the Inuzuka name soon. He couldn't afford to get involved with a man.

'I think you should leave.' He didn't mean to sound so dismissive. But he had to, for the sake of their friendship.

After a few tense moments, Naruto felt Kiba shift above him. He kept his eyes staring straight ahead, never meeting Kiba's gaze of fear he would drag Kiba back on top of him. He heard the steady footfalls of Kiba's feet as he made his way towards the door. And before long, the sound of the banged door resounded within the quiet apartment.

Naruto let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

They couldn't afford to get involved. He tried reminding himself as he curled around his body where he lay in effort to try protect his heart from the pain that threatened to suffocate him whole.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more coming. I think this is going to be quite a short story


End file.
